Dream Under The Pink Blossoms
by Athena Midnight
Summary: Hilary was dreaming of something before she woke up. Can a certain someone fufill it. Oneshot, KaixHilary, R&R.


Disclaimer: I, StarlightAngel101 do not own the Beyblade series. Only the plot/idea is what I owned.

**Dream Under The Pink Blossoms**

Tonight is a special night in Bakuten City for the G-Revoltutions, because there was a party at Tyson's dojo. This party is a celebration for their winning in the Bega Justice Five Tournament, to end the organization, Bega. The G-Revolutions, White Tiger X, PPB Allstarz, Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthez Battalion, and F-Dynasty were partying like no tomorrow. Everyone was enjoying themselves, like any other party they go to, dancing to the music, having refreshments, and socializing. However only one person was not partying, and that's Kai Hiwatari. Through the whole party, he was leaning against a wall, his eyes wondering around the crowd, looking for a certain person. His amethyst eyes wonder for a few minutes, before a certain pink-haired girl interrupt him.

"If you are looking for Hilary, she went outside about twenty minutes ago," she said.

"Hn," replied Kai, as he walked past her, and through the crowd.

"Hey Mariah," said a guy with long black hair, tied in a long white ponytail, and golden eyes like a cat.

"Yeah Ray," Mariah respond.

"Where is Kai going?"

"I think he needs to do something that he needed to do a long time ago…"

Kai got outside to the backyard of the dojo, and look at the surroundings. The grass is green with a few small flowers standing out. The koi pond was calm with the fishes swimming in the deep-blue water, and the water lilies floating on the surface. The moon made the pond shine like jewels, and to show the moon's beauty. After staring at the pond a bit, he looked around to then see who he was looking for.

There was Hilary, who was their coach for their team, lying against a cherry blossom tree, sleeping. Hilary was an official member of the team for more than a year, and for Kai, the only girl who he respects.

Kai walked towards her with the wind softly blowing past him. His hair and his scarf were flowing freely through the same pattern as the wind. Getting closer to the tree, some of the pink petals from it were falling gently against the wind and past by him. He knelt down beside Hilary after getting near her, and stared at her beauty.

'_She looks beautiful when she sleeps under the sakura tree _(A/N: Translation, cherry blossom)' Kai thought.

Ever since the second tournament ended, Hilary and his relationship got somewhat closer. They have conversations and a few were long. They have mostly been partners through the school year when it comes to assignments, or projects, and have lunch together. Plus, they have been out on about three to seven "dates", but they mostly hang out together, before the third world beyblade championship tournament. Everyday, when Kai sees Hilary, he finds her more beautiful than the last time. This have came to the point where Kai Hiwatari, captain of the G-Revolution, the Phoenix Prince, the Ice King, and to Tyson, Mr. Sourpuss, is in love with Hilary Tatibana.

Kai reach out his hand to brush some of her strands of chocolate-brown hair, to then let his fingers trace down to her cheek slowly and softly. Her skin was a crème peach tone that from Kai's thoughts, glowed under some of the moon's light that was through the branches of the tree below them. Soon, Kai brought his hand back, when she was stirring by his touch. Hilary then opened her eyes to reveal the beautiful color of ruby. Her eyes flutter a bit before turning her head to see Kai, and stare at his amethyst eyes.

"Kai, was it a dream?" asked Hilary. Kai was confused of what she asked. What did she mean 'was it a dream'?

"Hilary, what do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I had this dream about you and I, and you were chasing me on a field with the most, lovely flowers. Eventually, you got me and we both fell down on the field, with you on top of me. You were leaning down close to me, before I woke up." The last few words 'before I woke up' that she said were soft and sad. Kai couldn't believe that in her dream, he was close to kiss her. However, the last words she said and how she expressed it, felt like she wanted Kai, in her dream to claim her lips with his in a kiss. Kai also realized that Hilary is in love with him too. So, he decided to return his feelings for her.

"Maybe I can fulfill your dream," Kai answered.

Hilary looked at him as if he was someone she never met before. But when she saw his eyes, he was serious. In his eyes was something she never saw before…love.

Kai and Hilary started to lean in, their heartbeats going faster than normal. Kai wrap his right arm around her waist, with his left hand to cup her cheek. As Hilary place her hands on his chest. They had made it to the point where their lips were millimeters apart, and their breaths mingle together. Within a few seconds, Kai close the gap between them as he brushed her lips with his in a soft kiss.

Each second, the kiss got deeper and more passionate for the young teens. Hilary slid her hands up from his chest to his neck, deepening the kiss, to then feel satisfy as Kai let a moan escaped from his throat. Kai wanting to get even, he slid his tongue past her lips, exploring every inch of her mouth, as he ran his left hand through her soft hair. Hilary was fighting to not moan in defeat, but she gave in and moan to Kai making him feel some satisfaction.

Soon, they slowly broke apart, and stare at each other's eyes. They stood in that position for a while, surrounded by the pink petals falling down from the cherry blossom tree. Hilary with her arms around Kai's neck rested her head on his chest, feeling his chest breathing in and out. Kai's right arm was still wrapped around her waist, but his left hand was rubbing smoothly on her back for comfort and relaxation.

"Thanks Kai," Hilary said, "For fulfilling-", Kai softly hush her to be silent making her to not finish her sentence.

"I just want you to rest in my arms," replied Kai. Hilary, closing her eyes by rubbing her back, fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Good-night my love," was the last thing that Kai said to her.

A few minutes staying in another position, Kai without waking Hilary, stand up and carry Hilary bridal-style in his arms, and headed back to the dojo. For one thing, he had fulfilled Hilary's dream to come true. And secondly, he got the girl…

There you have it, my second one-shot of a KaixHilary story. Just to give you a heads up, I have decided to delete the story, Beyblade: The Battle of the New Revolution. In an exchange I'll post a new story that is not only a KaixHilary fic, but also a vampire. So, if you like the couple and vampires, stay in touch as I get the story in place. Maybe I'll get another story set up…


End file.
